Along with the recent wide popularization of personal computers and Internet, computer based remote educating techniques known as e-learning and WRT (Web Based Training) are rapidly diffusing.
The above-mentioned remote educating techniques generally adopt a system which provides education information only to specific users who satisfy prescribed requirements for being educated and trained, and various security measures are taken to prevent persons concerned including the aforementioned users from recklessly accessing the education information.
The security measures are taken in such a case from the point of view of preventing hackers to make an illegal access or leakage of information and keeping stability of systems. More specifically, it is the general practice to take measures by appropriately adopting encryption technology or authentication technology.
However, leakage of information is not limited to illegal accesses, but an internal party (on user's side) may leak the information. Particularly, when the terminal unit is a portable personal computer such as a laptop type or a notebook-sized computer, the terminal unit itself may be easily carried out.
On the assumption that education information provided to a user terminal unit by using a remote education technique has highly confidential contents to outsiders, therefore, takeout of the terminal unit by the user may result in outside leakage of the confidential information, and no particular counter-measure is taken against this inconvenience.